


The Man in the Relationship

by patternofdefiance



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femlock, Gender Roles, Genderbent Sherlock & John (Joan), Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I take it Sherlock’s the man in the relationship,” Anderson mutters where he stands next to Joan, exiled from the crime scene for talking, watching Sherlock boss the remainder of Lestrade’s team around.</p><p>Joan blinks. “Excuse me?” She had been feeling sorry for Anderson, right up until he opened his mouth. Seems Sherlock was right about this, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man in the Relationship

“I take it Sherlock’s the man in the _relationship_ ,” Anderson mutters where he stands next to Joan, exiled from the crime scene for talking, watching Sherlock boss the remainder of Lestrade’s team around.

Joan blinks. “Excuse me?” She _had_ been feeling sorry for Anderson, right up until he opened his mouth. Seems Sherlock was right about this, too.

“The freak,” Anderson nods at where Sherlock is shooing Lestrade away, her nose nearly inside the half-of-a-cadavre. “Bet she’s just as bossy in bed. Just as controlling. Domineering.” Anderson turns to glance at Joan’s body.

“I can see you’ve given this a lot of thought,” Joan says carefully, clenching and unclenching her hand inside her coat pocket. The leather of her glove creaks. “I suppose that could be considered a type of flattery, but I think what it really is, is _rude_.”

Anderson huffs a breath in response. It’s a scoff, really.

Joan’s eyes narrow.

“So what, now you’re a matched set? Is that it? A _pair_ of freaks?” Anderson grins, folding his arms. “Bet she’s just as weird in bed–”

Joan’s fist connects with Anderson’s face in a blur of motion and pain and anger. Anderson falls back on his arse, hard, hands trying to stop his fall and hold his nose and managing neither. “What the fuck?!” he shouts, but his rapidly swelling nasal passages and the blood already running from his nostrils mutate the words into ‘Whud du fuhk.’

Joan smiles grimly down at him, shaking her hand out. “Sherlock?” she calls out into the sudden silence of the crime scene. “Are we done here?”

Materializing by her side, mobile in her hands, Sherlock responds, “Seems that way,” with one of her faint smiles. It becomes a full-sized grin when a shutter sound issue from the phone.

Joan rolls her eyes and walks away, but Sherlock leans down to inspect Anderson’s livid face. “Shouldn’t have pulled your punch, Joan. A broken nose would’ve suited him,” she says coldly. “Oh, and with regards to your earlier query, Anderson, while I believe your question is necessary – even expected – when applied to any relationship that contains yourself and another individual _,_ I believe that a _lesbian_ relationship by default does not include a man. _So_ sorry to disappoint.”

Sherlock catches up to where Joan is waiting, listening, with a few strides, long-coat flaring behind her.

“I wish it had occurred to me to say something like that instead,” Joan admits, falling into place beside the detective.

Sherlock snorts. “I wish it had occurred to me to punch the sod.”

Joan blinks, then smiles, then can’t keep the little gasp of laughter in anymore. They’re around the corner from the crime scene by now, and Joan lets herself lean against a shop front for a moment, laughing. “I _really_ shouldn’t have done that.”

Sherlock grins, her eyes lighting up at the sight of Joan laughing. “It was bound to happen sooner or later.” Sherlock glances up at the cloudless winter sky. “Lunch?”

“Ravenous.”


End file.
